


Don't Tell Anyone

by tops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tops/pseuds/tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was mad, Harry thought. He knew that this was mad. He and Draco were enemies. That was, if people actually had enemies in real life. He knew it was mad but he couldn’t stop and neither could Draco. Harry was lying beneath Draco, getting harder by the second and moaning softly. In one swift moment, Draco straddled Harry’s hips and pressed his own down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble for a request I got on Tumblr!
> 
> "bokuwaheichou asked you:  
> WRITE ME DRARRY SMUT DRABBLE because you love me and stuff. GOGOGOGOGOGOOOO"

 

***

 

 

Okay. This was not what Harry had imagined his evening to be like. Everyone had gone out on another trip for which you needed your parents signature and so Harry was left in his dorm. Alone. Alone until he heard a knock. A knock that happened to come Draco's knuckles and Harry was more than surprised.

He had opened the door and rolled his eyes when the teen came into view.

"What do you want Draco?"  
"Potter." Draco spat out as he pushed his way into the room. "Don't you dare tell anyone I came here, understand?"

And that was it. Harry nodded and before he knew it, Draco had pounced on him. His hands ran over Harry's body, his tongue explored Harry's mouth and Harry  _loved_ it. Draco had always been a mystery to him. Harry had always wanted to just get under Draco's skin. See the person he was beneath the vile comments he spat out.

Harry was suddenly pushed back and he landed on a soft mattress. His hands immediately wrapped round Draco's neck and he moaned softly.

 Draco pulled back and shrugged off his cloak. His jumper followed to the floor and then his tie. Harry just lay there, watching. Eyes wide. He'd never really noticed before, but Draco was beautiful. His white hair shimmered in the dim lighting of the room and his pale skin looked soft to touch. Harry reached out and cupped Draco's cheek to pull him back in for a kiss. Their tongues danced round each other and every thought in Harry's mind disappeared. This moment, right here, was perfect.

Harry was lost in the sensation of kissing that he didn't notice when Draco's hands lifted up his shirt and tugged at it. He opened his eyes and saw that Draco had pulled back and was staring down at him.

 "Take it off, Potter." He demanded and suddenly Harry knew he would never be able to hear Draco say his name like that again without his cock twitching. Harry pulled off his shirt as quickly as he could and bit at his bottom lip waiting for Draco to make the next move.

Draco's hand ghosted over Harry's skin and he shivered. A small smile pulled at the blonde's lips before he leant back down and started to kiss and peck at Harry's neck. Harry whimpered and moaned as he let his head fall back, giving Draco more room to attack.

 "M-malfoy.." Harry murmured and Draco immediately pulled back.

"No. Call me Draco." He said, his tone demanding again.  
Harry nodded and Draco resumed his position, sucking on Harry's neck and Harry was sure he was going to have a bruise there that he would need to explain to Ron and Hermione. But he didn't care right now. It all felt  _too good._

 This was mad, Harry thought. He knew that this was mad. He and Draco were enemies. That was, if people actually had enemies in real life. He knew it was mad but he couldn't stop and neither could Draco. Harry was lying beneath Draco, getting harder by the second and moaning softly. In one swift moment, Draco straddled Harry's hips and pressed his own down. 

 "Ahh.. H-harry.." Draco seemed to like what he felt. Harry felt almost smug at that. Hearing Draco moan his name in such a way was also quite a turn on and Harry arched his back, brushing their erections together once more through the thin cotton on their clothing. 

"Clothes... Off." Another demand from Draco and Harry was quick to comply. He scrambled up after Draco and both teens pulled off their remaining clothes before Harry lay down on the bed, naked and waiting.

Draco stood over him for a moment making Harry feel a little vulnerable. He blushed under the stare and his eyes darted about. Draco smiled.

"Enjoying this, I see." Draco smirked as he eyed up Harry's erection bobbing against his stomach.   
Harry nodded. He was certainly enjoying  _this_ , whatever  _this_  was.

Draco then climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry's hips. They were both naked and blushing lightly. Draco pushed his hips down and moaned Harry's name again. 

Harry pulled Draco's face down and kissed him roughly. He pushed his tongue forward and into Draco's mouth. Their tongues fought a little for dominance as they both kept rolling their hips, moaning and whimpering each time their erections brushed against each other. 

"Mm-mmalfoy!" Harry groaned loudly. He reached a hand down and pulled at Draco's arse cheek. "Draco.. shit.."  
Draco smirked. He had waited to see Harry like this for so long, coming undone and moaning. And all because of him. 

Draco began to kiss and suck on Harry's neck again and then moved down to his collar bone. One of his hands lowered slowly down Harry's body before he grabbed both of their cocks together.   
Both teen's groaned into each others mouths before kissing again. Draco's hand moved slowly and expertly over the heated flesh, his thumb darting out to wipe away pre-come from the head of Harry's cock. 

 "You like this, Potter?" Draco asked. His tone was low and his eyes were full of lust.

"Y-yes.. fuck.." Harry said. He let his head fall back and his breathing quickened. Really what he wanted to ask was  _what the hell is going on right now?_ Why had Draco come into his dorm, snogged him and why were they now naked? Why was Draco's hand wrapped exquisitely round his cock? And why did it feel this amazing? Harry was loving every second, not feeling guilty at all for doing any of this.

 Soon, they were kissing again and Draco's hand was moving faster and gripping just that bit tighter. The right amount of pressure pushing both if their cock's together. Draco was a little longer and thicker than Harry but that didn't seem to matter. Draco payed particular attention to the head of Harry's cock making Harry moan and writhe on the bed beneath the blonde. 

Harry could feel his orgasm coming. He could feel heat pooling in his groin and his balls tightening slightly. 

"So.. s-so close, Draco.." He whimpered.  
"Come for me." Draco said and dropped his own cock. His whole hand wrapped around Harry and he pumped faster. He kissed Harry, sucking on his tongue and biting his bottom lip. Harry couldn't hold on much longer, he knew that.  
A few more pumps and his breath hitched, he whimpered out Draco's name and came hard. Come dribbled on Draco's hand and over Harry's belly. His whole body relaxed and he lay back panting.

 After a moment Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him expectantly. He was still hard. Harry shifted until he was on top, straddling Draco and then crawling down his body. He swallowed hard and tried to calm his nerves before he took Draco into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks out and sucked back earning a low growl from the blonde. Harry repeated this and then grabbed the base with his hand and focused on sucking the head. He licked away pre-come and then sucked back so far that the head of Draco's cock hit the back of Harry's throat. Harry swallowed and his muscles contracted around Draco.

 "Harry!" Draco cried out and that was all the warning Harry got before Draco was coming down his throat. Harry swallowed as much of the warm salty liquid as he could before pulling back. Draco was lying still, chest moving up and down rapidly as he tried to breath. Harry just watched him for a moment.

 "Draco.." He began but was cut off.

"Don't. Don't say anything." Draco said as he sat up. He grabbed for his clothes and pulled them on quickly. "This stays between us, okay?"  
Harry nodded although he was utterly confused.   
"I'll be back.. y'know.. later in the week.." Draco said and then he was gone. Out the door and Harry was left on his knees on the bed. He scrambled off and pulled on some pyjamas and put his dirty robes away to be washed.

Nothing, absolutely nothing about that made sense. Harry spent hours trying to work out what just what had happened and he was still left with no answers. The only thing he did know was that it was _utterly fantastic_  and Harry couldn't wait for Draco to sneak into his dorm again.

 


End file.
